


First Blood

by Dat_Ashe_Tho



Series: Choose Your Own Romantic Adventure: Horror Edition [1]
Category: Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon (2006), Black Christmas (1974), Carrie (1976), Ju-on: The Grudge (2002), Scream (Movies), The Boy (2016 Bell), The Grudge (US Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Horror, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Reader is gender neutral, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Slasher, Slow Romance, Stalker, start here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_Ashe_Tho/pseuds/Dat_Ashe_Tho
Summary: Yes, I'll still be coming back to Finding My Voice, I needed to get this out of my system! Choose your own adventure using various slashers! Each story will have their own prompts that I'll be working with. Give me some time to create! In the meantime, let me know which path you would take in the comments! Depending on what I get will be what I start with!
Relationships: Billy Lenz/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Carrie White/Reader, Leslie Vernon/Reader, Saeki Kayako/Reader, Yamamura Sadako/Reader
Series: Choose Your Own Romantic Adventure: Horror Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743583
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	First Blood

#### Outside

A large house stands before you with the door ajar, fog all around. Your body feels like lead, and trying to move is like trying to move through jelly. In the distance, you notice an apple orchard with apples on the verge of becoming ripe, the ground looked wet as if it had just rained. A small distance from the apple orchard was a stone well with the cover seemingly thrown unceremoniously to the side. Both of these locations seem to be calling out to you, and your mind is hazy and tempted to accept the call. Where will you go?

\- The Apple Orchard  
\- The Well  
\- Inside the House (Continue reading)

#### The Living Room

You turn away from either option and slowly make your way up the stairs and into the house. Turning to your right, you make your way into the living room at the front of the house. Upon the table in the living room is a plethora of books, some were knocked over. One book stands out to you, a maroon leather-bound Bible covered in dust and flecks of wax. You could see some small shards of glass sticking to the cover as well. You hear a click and the television in the living room buzzes to life, static filling the screen and the air. You can hear small whispers coming from the floor and your eyes are once again drawn to the Bible. Will you pick up the Bible or investigate the TV?

\- Pick Up the Bible  
\- Check the Television  
\- Next Room

#### The Kitchen

The next room is the kitchen, covered with dirty dishes and residue from cooking who-knows-what. The sink was filled to the brim with murky black water and flies buzzed around the trash bags that littered the room. Shades of red and white catch your vision and you see, amusingly enough, a candy cane hanging from a drawer handle. The end of the candy cane appeared more sharp than any candy cane you'd ever seen. It still looked edible, and you were beginning to feel somewhat peckish. Inside of a tupperware container was what appeared to be blood. Upon closer inspection, it smells like corn syrup; fresh corn syrup. It smelled mighty fine right about now and your stomach was gnawing at you. Will you devour the candy cane or have a spoonful of corn syrup to try and battle your hunger?

\- Sip the Corn Syrup  
\- Crunch on the Candy Cane  
\- Next Room

#### The Main Hall

Tracing your steps back slightly, you enter the main hall of the house. Some observations lead you to notice the string hanging from a door on the ceiling. Pulling the string causes the door to open and a ladder falls. It invited you enter the house's attic. Peeking upwards, you hear a strange sound. Looking to see where the sound came from, you notice part of the wall is hollow. Some light searching leads to a switch being found and pressed. This revealed a secret passageway leading into the house's walls and peeking inside reveals a staircase leading downwards. Both locations seem ominous and you feel your spine tingle from your nerves. Which direction do you go?

\- Up to the Attic  
\- Down Through the Walls  
\- Next Room

#### Bathroom

Opening the bathroom door, your senses are overwhelmed with stink. Before you is a bathtub filled to the brim with pitch-black water. It nearly looked as though the tub was filled with quasi-transparent ink. You could swear that you saw a pale hand reach towards the liquid's surface. Upon the bathroom's counter top was a sparkling tiara. Although, this tiara was absolutely covered in what looked like blood, the shine that emanated from the crown had you transfixed. The temptation to try on the tiara passed through your head. What will you do?

\- Wear the Tiara  
\- Investigate the Tub  
\- Next Room

#### The Bedroom

Passing through the bathroom, you note the bedroom. You jump out of your skin upon finding a beautiful porcelain doll sitting in a chair. It's brown hair was neatly combed and the doll was wearing casual gentleman's clothes. The doll's eyes followed you as you crossed the room. On the opposite side of the room laid a closet that was sealed off by caution tape as well as what looked like prayer notes. You can hear a slight scratching noise on the other side as well as a muffled meow. Where do you go from here?

\- Pick Up the Doll  
\- Force Open the Sealed Door  
\- Final Room

#### The Garage

The final room you enter is the garage, a grey and gloomy world that welcomes you indifferently. Hanging from a rack on a workshop table was a rusted hand-scythe with a strangely sharp blade, despite its corrosion. The handle is worn from what you assumed was heavy use. Near the hand-scythe was a busted handheld cellphone, a veritable brick of a phone. You cross the garage and stare at the two objects that seemed to call your name. Which call do you answer?

\- The Hand Scythe  
\- The Busted Cell-phone


End file.
